


Seven Years Later

by unpocowboys



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Lost Love, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpocowboys/pseuds/unpocowboys
Summary: Seven years later, Kieran Duffy has found a place at Beecher's Hope with the Marstons and Uncle. But what he doesn't know is who will be coming for dinner for a reunion. Meanwhile, Mary-Beth doesn't even know the love of her life, the one she was certain perished at the hands of Colm O'Driscoll, is alive and well.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Kieran Duffy & Mary-Beth Gaskill, Kieran Duffy/Mary-Beth Gaskill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo another AU where Kieran didn't die but with more sexual tension than ever! This chapter will just be introducing the situation. It's gonna be a slow burn, cowpokes.

The Marston residence was a full house these days. Once Charles left for Canada, the Marston's didn't have much help. Uncle was there, but that wasn't saying much. 

It was a stroke of luck that John found Kieran while out finding more odd jobs. He was in a stable, naturally, helping out with the horses he loved so dearly. Even so, Kieran was still a very lonely man. When John asked if he wanted to come live with them, Kieran was ecstatic, promising to work hard. And he did, through caring for the livestock to bonding with Jack. Jack even tried helping Kieran to read, but got frustrated by his slow progress. 

The family's dinner conversations often involved reminiscing about being in the gang. One night the conversation turned to the girls and how much Abigal missed their company and support. When she brought up Mary-Beth, Kieran's attention was totally focused on everything she had to say. John, Jack, and Uncle were oblivious (surprise, surprise), but Abigail noticed this immediately.

"She missed you terribly after you were gone," she told Kieran. "Asked about where you went all the time."

Kieran gave a sad little smile. "I wish I could've said goodbye. She was kindhearted, so...beautiful." 

"I knew it!" Abigail shouted, scaring everyone else at the table. "You were sweet on her!" 

Kieran blushed. "How could I not? I knew it wouldn't ever happen, but it was nice while I could pretend."

"Everybody was sweet on Mary-Beth!" Uncle interrupted. "I bet she would've fallen for me if I didn't have this lumbago."

"That's some dog shit," quipped John.

"John! Language in front of the boy!" chided Abigail. 

"It's fine, Ma," said Jack. "I'm grown up now. I ain't soft."

"See?" said John, smirking. 

"Whatever," said Abigail, "back to what's important here. Kieran, why don't you think Mary-Beth saw you more than a friend?"

"I ain't oblivious to what I am. A stable boy. An ugly one at that. Sure, maybe we flirted, or maybe she was just as sweet to me as she would be to anyone. 'Sides, I can't hold up to them men in her books." 

Abigail shook her head. "Ain't nobody live up to them men in her books. That's the point. Everybody thinks they know what they want, but having someone around that perfect is...boring." 

She looked over at John, who was shoveling more food into his mouth. "The point is, don't beat yourself up!"

"She's long gone, anyhow. Probably married to a man who treats her the way she should be. She deserves nothing less than that." Kieran said, looking noticeably more glum. 

Abigail frowned. Maybe she shouldn't have brought it up. The poor man hadn't had much luck in life. The conversation went on to something else, but she felt heartbroken for him. She wished she knew what happened to Mary-Beth and all of the other girls.


	2. John Meets an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes home from another day of general cowboy nonsense to inform Abigail of who he ran into at the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, but the goods are coming, folks!

John had gone out exploring again, this time off to Valentine. Abigail always worried about him, praying his ass didn't get in trouble. She was relieved when he came trotting up on Rachel. 

"You ain't gonna believe it!" he shouted nid-dismount. 

"I already can't. You don't look like you've been gunslingin' at all today," she quipped.

"Very funny," he replied, "but I'm serious. I saw someone at the train station. Mary-Beth!" 

Abigail gasped. "You ain't foolin'?" 

John shook his head. "Real as rain on rooftops. She even gave me her book."

He pulled the book out of his bag and handed it to her. Abigail squinted at the title, still not that strong on reading comprehension. 

"I don't know what it says, but it looks like a Mary-Beth kinda book, so I'll take your word for it," she determined. 

"That ain't all; I gave her our address and told her to come by anytime as long as she gave us a heads up by mail, of course."

Abigail smiled. "I'd love to see her!" She glanced at a distance over at the horse pasture where Kieran was brushing their trusty animals. "And I know someone else will be thrilled, too."


	3. He's Alive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marstons can't hide Mary-Beth and Kieran from each other for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but it was to prevent a MEGA chapter. Although maybe that wouldn't have been that bad. Idk, more updates coming soon.

A few weeks later, John got a letter from Mary-Beth saying she wanted to come by and visit the Marstons, telling them she would be there the final week of May. Neither John nor Abigail told Kieran about her arrival. To be safe, they didn't tell Jack or Uncle either. Jack was more trustworthy, but they didn't want to take any chances. Uncle was...Uncle. 

The morning of her scheduled arrival, Mary-Beth rode in by carriage and was dropped off at the front of the Marston residence. Kieran was in the barn and didn't hear the carriage pull in, so thankfully Abigail was able to bring her inside to talk for a bit. John had been assigned to keep Kieran busy with chores. By the afternoon, however, the stable boy was ready for a lunch break. 

"Alright Mr. Marston, chickens are fed n' happy for a — M-M-Mary-Beth?!" he gasped at the sight of her standing in the living room, nearly dropping to the floor. 

"Kieran?!" she exclaimed, equally as surprised. "I thought you—you didn't...?"

She lunged at him, hugging him tightly. Kieran blushed wildly as he tried to figure out where to put his hands. He settled for the top of her back. Mary-Beth began crying happy tears, squeezing him tighter. 

"I've missed you, so much," she exclaimed, pulling away from him while holding the sides of his arms. She looked around the room at the rest of the crew. "I missed all of you, of course." 

"Uh huh..." Abigail said under her breath. 

"But I thought that he was...how are you still...?" Mary-Beth asked Kieran. 

"Don't know myself sometimes, Miss Mary-Beth." he answered. 

John just stood there awkwardly, watching Kieran and Mary-Beth stare at each other in disbelief. "Duffy, take the rest of the day off. Catch up with your old friend," said John. 

"You sure, Mr. Marston?" asked Kieran in surprise.

"Go for it," he insisted. 

Kieran and Mary-Beth smiled at each other. "Would you like to...take a walk?" asked Kieran. 

"Yes," agreed Mary-Beth, "that sounds lovely."

From inside the house, Abigail smiled mischievously at the sight of them walking together down the path.

"I know that look," said John as he walked up behind her. "What are you plannin', woman?"


	4. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran and Mary-Beth take a walk and catch up with each other since their outlaw days.

Kieran and Mary-Beth chatted casually as they walked, catching the other up on where they'd been and what they had done since their outlaw days. It was like no time had passed as they spoke, just as comfortable as they were all those years ago. They stopped to rest on a large tree stump on their path, sitting next to one another. Both were silent, shifting nervously. 

"So, you got a...?" Kieran hinted, bracing himself for the news he didn't want to hear, but knew that Mary-Beth deserved a good man who could take care of her. 

Mary-Beth blushed and looked down at her feet. "Oh, no."

Kieran looked at her in surprise. "You're kiddin'?"

Mary-Beth shook her head and smiled. "Nope. I mean, I've certainly had plenty try an' court me, but they ain't what I was looking for." 

"Them men in your books were always your favorite..." 

"After a while, even they didn't cut it anymore. Even the men in my own novels I'd dream up. They all started becoming the same, mediocre character. Sure, my readers love them, but it's hard to find the same passion for writing like I used to."

"I'm sure it'll come back. You always was a good writer."

Mary-Beth chuckeled. "How would you know? You ain't never finished reading lessons!" 

"Hey now, I learned plenty from you," he shot back playfully. "Wished I learned more before...everything."

They both sat awkwardly, silently. Painful memories flooded into their minds. Kieran felt the burn marks on his back sting. He didn't want to burden her with what occured during those dark hours, but she was also the closest thing to a comforting presence he had ever encountered other than horses. 

Mary-Beth couldn't help but say what was on her mind. "I thought...I thought I'd never see you again...like this."

"You mean alive?" he asked bluntly. 

"Yes, alive. I thought that bastard O'Driscoll did something horrible to you."

Kieran gave a small grunt in confirmation. "Well, he did. A lot of horrible things." 

"You don't have to tell me, Kieran," Mary-Beth said, a soothing gentleness in her voice. "But if you do, I'm here for you. No matter how awful it may be." 

Kieran nodded. "Not yet, but someday." 

Mary-Beth touched his shoulder. "Of course."

They sat together peacefully for a bit longer before heading back to the house. Abigail waited on the front porch, calling them in for dinner. The table was set nicer than any of them had ever seen. For once, there were assigned seats. Mary-Beth was placed next to Kieran. Together, the family had the same conversations of the good old days, now with an extra guest. 

When dinner ended, Abigail invited Mary-Beth to stay the night.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly impose..." 

"Of course you can, darlin'!" insisted Abigail. "We've all missed you. It's just one night."

Mary-Beth caved into her request. "Oh, fine, I will." 

"Great! You can stay in the guest room."

"Hey!" Uncle protested. "That's where me n' Duffy sleep." 

"Figure it out," Abigail growled back.

"I couldn't take the room from y'all..." Mary-Beth said softly. 

Kieran touched her arm gently. "It ain't no trouble. Not for you." 

Mary-Beth still looked unsure, but was comforted by his touch. His eyes were as gentle as ever. How was she ever convinced he was an O'Driscoll at all?

"Alright, it's settled!" declared Abigail. 

"But—" interrupted Uncle. 

"Figure. It. Out." hissed Abigail. The men knew not to argue any further when she got that tone.


	5. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran checks in on Mary-Beth before bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your heads up for smut. Smut to be continued in the next chapter as well, so be indulgent, my swans!

Mary-Beth was all ready for bed, happy to stay at the Marston's for a bit. It felt wonderful to catch up with everyone. It made her feel so loved and alive. 

She heard a meek knock at the door. "Come in," she called. 

To her surprise, it was Kieran. He held a small glass of water in his hands. "Just checkin' to make sure you have everything you need, Miss," he said sweetly, placing the cup on her bedside table. 

"You're too sweet, Kieran," Mary-Beth said to him. 

"Anything else I can get for you?"

"No, I should be alright."

"Well, alrighty then, I'll see you in the morning, then."

"I mean, you don't have to go yet..." Mary-Beth hinted. "It'll be a while before I can get to sleep. Might help if you stay here and talk with me." 

Kieran could be dense, but he hoped he understood her invitation as something a little more than innocent. He sat next to her on the bed and indulged her in more conversation. They talked about how they actually kind of missed Pearson's stew, all the surprising new things in the world, and how Mary-Beth was a real author now. For a moment Mary-Beth stared at the floor, fighting back warmth in her cheeks. "There's a reason why I couldn't read or write my silly romances the same anymore," she said. 

"John showed me your book," Kieran said excitedly. "I knew you'd do it." 

"It took a while. I just couldn't imagine a male character I could be excited about. Until I made Karl Diffy..." 

"That's almost as bad as 'Jim Milton'," Kieran chuckled, but shifting in anticipation all the same. 

"It is," Mary-Beth giggled, "but it was hard to think of a character not based on someone I would want for myself. And still want..."

Mary-Beth felt her cheeks burn with an unusual amount of shyness. When she finally lifted her head to meet Kieran's gaze, he was staring longingly at her.

He did what she hoped, leaning his head towards hers, eyeing her lips. He gently kissed her, but sat stiffly from sheer nervousness and disbelief. If he kissed her any harder, he may awaken from this life and land into another one filled with the same awful shit he was used to. That was the only explanation as to how her warm breath caressed his face. 

Mary-Beth leaned into his touch, placing a hand on his cheek to loosen him up. Kieran put his arms around her waist, hoping he was doing something right. Mary-Beth's other arm curled around his upper back in response. She had kissed plenty of men since her departure from camp, but even with his chapped lips and inexperienced approach, it was the best kiss she'd had. It was because she knew the man behind them was an honest, true one. They broke their kiss, but only for a moment. 

"Was...that alright?" Kieran stammered. "I ain't good at this kind of thing. I ain't actually done it all that much—" 

Mary-Beth answered him by kissing him back, her fingers threading through his hair. He groaned in appreciation, following the rhythm of her mouth that guided him. Kieran dreamed of this moment often, remembering how this was what he wanted to happen during their reading lessons. Not that he didn't cherish those as well, but to be close to her like this? Paradise. 

Kieran felt a wetness drip onto his cheeks. Mary-Beth pulled away from him for a moment, tears streaming down her face again. She smiled, signaling that they were happy ones. Kieran couldn't help but shed some of his own before pulling her in once more. He hungrily tasted her, his beard tickling her skin as he caught salty droplets from her cheeks. She giggled and let her hands wander, her fingers trailing down the exposed part of his chest. 

"I've always wanted to do this," Mary-Beth confessed, drawing circles around the sparse hairs. 

"Ain't gonna complain," said Kieran, loving the sensation of her petite fingers near his heart. "I've always wanted to do...all of this. I wish I would've had the nerve back then..." 

"The nerve for what?" asked Mary-Beth, tracing his collar bone under his shirt. 

"To do...anything. To speak up more about how I felt. To have told you what you meant to me before...that night." 

Kieran shuddered. The nightmare of Colm's torture of him made him stiffen again, even against Mary-Beth's touch. Her heart broke at the reminder. She was so, so thankful he was alive after all of this time, but what horrendous things did he have to face in order to be with her tonight?

"It's okay, you can tell me now." she reassured him, hoping she hadn't spoiled the moment. 

He sat silently for a bit, but finally began to speak.

"I would have told you how beautiful you were, and still are," he began. "How I would have done anything to make you see I wasn't no big bad O'Driscoll."

Mary-Beth laughed. "I knew that after a while, especially looking into those eyes of yours." 

"But I thought I was 'strange' and 'horrible' too?" Kieran teased.

"But sweet!" she insisted. 

"I would have told you that you were sweeter, too sweet for the likes of me," he said, pulling her onto his lap. Mary-Beth wrapped her arms around his neck as his left arm held her tightly against him. Kieran's right hand rested on her cheek. Her freckles were like little seeds spread across a chicken coop. He brushed his thumb against them.

"But you ARE sweeter than you think!" Mary-Beth said again, taking in the sensation of his rough skin trailing across her freckles. She leaned in for another kiss, purposefully pushing her breasts against him as she did. Kieran was red by the time she pulled away. "See? A gentleman's cheeks should be red as roses in bloom." 

"Got to be honest and say I'm uh...blooming more way than one..." Kieran admitted just as Mary-Beth felt a pressure arise in his jeans. 

"What should we do about that...?" she whispered into his ear, nibbling the lobe. 

Kieran shuddered, feeling the hairs on his arms stick up. "You ain't afraid it's too soon?" 

"Kieran Duffy, I've unknowingly waited for you for seven years. I want you." 

He shuddered again, this time squeezing her closer to him and kissing her from her cheeks, to her jawline, her neck, until his lips landed on the shores of her chest, an ocean of fabric covering the parts that turned him into a tomato moments before. He gingerly pushed down the small straps keeping her chest covered and then pulled down the fabric to reveal her breasts to him. Kieran sucked in his breath before muttering something to himself. 

"See something you like?" said Mary-Beth, playfully picking on him. 

He nodded, a few tears trickling from his eyes. "You're so pretty. Like an Appaloosa with all your little spots." 

Mary-Beth took his hand and placed it on her left breast as permission. Tenderly, he squeezed it, fascinated by it's shape and astounded by how soft they could be. As he caressed them, she whispered to him all of the things she wished she had said all those years ago as well. 

"I wish I could have told you then how I adore that vein on your forehead," she murmured, "how it looks like a lightning bolt." She touched it, drawing a line along it's path before kissing it. Kieran's hands fumbled with her breasts, barely able to concentrate on pleasing her when she was doting on him in this intimate way. Mary-Beth didn't mind, even loving the clumsy way he touched her. She simply moved to his jawline and twirled his beard in her fingers. "How attractive your little gray hairs are mixed in your beard." 

Something overcame Kieran as she worshipped him, the parts he thought were some of his uglier features. Swiftly, he lay her on the bed and shifted his weight so that he hovered above her. Mary-Beth looked up at him, reaching for the buttons on his nightshirt. He shivered when she got halfway down, but she noticed a glimmer of fear in his eyes. 

"May I...?" Mary-Beth timidly asked, not wanting to scare him off. "It doesn't have to be tonight, if you don't want."

"I do want it," Kieran answered, "but I don't want you to be...disgusted." 

Mary-Beth chided him. "I would never be disgusted by you!" 

"Darlin', I wasn't a pretty man before, but after Colm..." 

Mary-Beth realized what he meant. Sure, she had noticed some marks peeking out of his shirt, but there was still plenty to be uncovered. "Well then, we'll take it extra slow. You can tell me if it gets to be too much." 

Kieran nodded. Mary-Beth took the time to look up at the skin she already exposed. Marks were peppered around his skin the way her freckles covered hers. She reached for him, sliding her hands beneath the cotton shirt and finding their way to his back. She could feel the indentations and lines from everything he endured intersect one another, a map of horrors etched on the most gentle soul she knew. 

"I'm real sorry..." Kieran whimpered from above her. 

Mary-Beth guided him on his side, still holding on to his back so she could be closer to his face. "What in the world for?"

He flinched as he felt her hand rub an especially sensitive wound. "For that."

"It's not your fault, not any of it," she said, lightening her touch. "I love you. All of you."

"You..." Kieran said in amazement. "Love me?"

Mary-Beth nodded, her head soon sharing the pillow his own rested. "Was it not obvious?" 

Kieran's eyes were glassy with joy as she kissed his crooked red nose and followed the patches splashed on his cheeks from years of frostbite and sun. He refocused on her exposed breasts, brushing his fingers over her firm buds. Mary-Beth let out a small gasp and begged him not to stop. He pinched them delicately, aroused by the way she vibrated in response beneath him. 

"Oh Kieran," she sighed, "help me take off the rest of my nightgown." 

Even though he blushed — again — his desire and joy of giving this woman — his woman — what she wanted pushed away any potential embarrassment. Kieran did as he was commanded, lifting her petite hips as the fabric of the gown slipped off of her body. He wondered if there would be a point when he would stop crying at the sight of her, because it wasn't going to be tonight. Probably never. 

Mary-Beth loved how worked up he was getting over her. If Kieran couldn't bring himself to join her completely, she figured this would be enough for her. His reaction was the exact opposite of a romantic hero, and after countless novels with the same tropes, she was living her own with a dead man walking and crumbling from the sight of her. Too risky for publishing, but just right for her own bed. "Leslie Dupont" created cookie cutter men, not that it was a bad thing. But Mary-Beth Gaskill was about to bed a true one. 

Mary-Beth gestured for Kieran to sink back down to join her. Gracelessly, he plopped next to her, murmuring a "sorry" and "Pardon me, Miss." 

"What a gentleman," she murmured sweetly. "I'd like to see more of him." 

Kieran gulped at the request, but nodded. "Slowly?" 

"As slow as it takes, you pretty man," Mary-Beth promised him, emphazing the word pretty. Of course he wasn't conventionally pretty, but his soul and all of its gentleness was electrifying to her. 

He relaxed, but only slightly as she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and helped him slide out of the sleeves. She tossed it aside and admired him through the dim candlelight, running her hands down his back. His skin was riddled with indentations from healed wounds, some causing him to tense up if she touched certain ones. Mary-Beth apologized each time and asked permission to resume. Kieran would answer her with a meek nod. He would calm himself by closing his eyes and squeezing her smooth buttocks for comfort, which Mary-Beth rewarded with eager moans. The sounds stirred him below the belt, his hardness pushing against the fabric his pants and knocking on her hip. She moved one of her hands to the brim of his pants, asking silent permission. 

"Ya' sure?" Kieran asked her again. 

"I've never been more sure," she insisted. "But I can wait if you're not—"

"N-n-no, I am!" he squeaked. 

Mary-Beth smirked and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek. "Good, because I'm very ready for you, Stable Boy." 

In truth, she was a little nervous. Despite her success as a romance novelist, Mary-Beth was still a virgin, and it was clear Kieran was as well, even after all of this time. She only had her books and conversations with her lady friends to guide her, and it seemed to be working so far. Still, she would be polite and disclose this to him as if she didn't already know. 

"I need to tell you something first though: I've...never." she coyly hinted. 

Kieran's eyebrows shot up. "At all?" 

Mary-Beth shook her head. "No, so you'll have to be easy with me."

Kieran went red again. "I got no problem with that, but I ain't exactly as experienced as you need, either. I'd hate to give you a less-than good time for this kind of thing." 

"If not, we'll just have to practice, right?" Mary-Beth hinted and grasped the edge of his pants. Something told her everything would work out and fit just fine.


	6. The Morning After (Thinking of the Night Before)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING! If you're not into shameless smut, this chapter ain't for you. But as for those who are shameless about smut... ;) 
> 
> This is the end unless I decide to go further into it, which is always possible, but for now, I'm just ending it here.

Kieran didn't bother to pretend he was never in Mary-Beth's bedroom. He thought about sneaking out before dawn, but he really didn't want to. Mary-Beth wouldn't have let him, either, wanting to bask in the afterglow for as long as possible. If the others made fun of them for what obviously occured, it was a small price to pay for making love to each other. 

And what love they did make! The soreness between her legs was well worth the night they had. After she had coaxed him into taking off his bottoms, Mary-Beth took a moment to admire his manhood, holding it in her hand. It was a beautiful pink color, surprisingly smooth to the touch, but very capable of delivering what she would need. It twitched lightly in anticipation, and she had to resist calling it cute out loud. 

Kieran was as still as he could be as she looked at him, feeling as if he were part specimen, part lover. He let out a small cry of surprise when she curiously gave it a slight tug. 

"Sorry, sorry!" Mary-Beth apologized, but he quickly reassured her that it wasn't from pain. Still, she relaxed her grip and let her hand wander further. 

"Careful with my fishing tackle, Miss," Kieran said chuckling. 

Mary-Beth grinned and simply brushed her fingers over his sack and held them in her hand. They were so strange, yet so alluring at once. Kieran giggled to himself, and Mary-Beth gave him a confused look, asking what was so funny. 

"Ain't nothin' that funny, but ya' are holdin' my jewels like eggs." he replied, still giggling like a little boy. 

"Well I'm glad Dutch didn't go through with hatching your eggs, because I quite like them," she told him, letting them flop out of her hand before wrapping her leg around his hip, pulling him closer to her opening. His breathing hitched and he took the opportunity to touch her folds. Kieran shivered as a dew drop of wetness landed on his fingers. Mary-Beth guided his hand to the spots where she would touch herself at night beneath the covers. He was eager to please her, as he always was when he was her student. She placed him over her sensitive spot, teaching his fingers the way to bring her body's escape. 

"When I do this," she told him, "I always imagine it's you." 

Kieran could have fainted, but was determined to continue his duties. Such a pretty woman imagining him pleasing her was unthinkable, but then again, so was this whole thing. How many times just tonight did he question how lucky he was? He needed to snap back into reality, enjoy the moment. And he did, turning her from her side to her back as he focused on touching her. Her freckled breasts rose like baking bread as she breathed in, her back arching like a small bridge over a creek when he kissed them. His facial hair brushed over her nipples as he gave each one his attention and it gave her chills. 

Finally, it seemed they were both worked up to the point where remaining unconnected wasn't an option. Mary-Beth wrapped her leg around him again.

"You'll tell me if I hurt ya', right?" Kieran asked timidly. 

Mary-Beth grabbed his member. "Well, it may hurt a little for me, but that's alright. I'll guide you in." 

She took in a deep breath and positioned it at her entrance. Kieran's tip twitched in anticipation before she slowly pushed him in. "You can take it from here," she offered, holding her breath for the possible pain. 

Kieran slid the rest of the way in. How could something as simple as this be so exhilarating? He held her around her back, hugging her as he took in how wonderful it felt. Mary-Beth didn't mind. She herself was taking in the feeling of being filled by him. She only felt a light sting when he entered, overshadowed by his gasp of awe and the sensuous moment they were sharing. He shifted himself over her while she wrapped her legs around him. Kieran found a steady rhythm, dipping in and out of her. Mary-Beth stared into his eyes, sometimes moving up to his forehead to watch the sweat beads form and fall near his throbbing vein. 

"Does this...feel...okay?" Kieran huffed in between thrusts. 

"More than okay," she assured him, bringing his face down to kiss him, taste the sweat he made from loving her. Mary-Beth coaxed his mouth open with her tongue, exploring his crooked teeth and nibbling on his tongue. His thrusts became more erratic, having a hard time focusing on so many feelings at once. Mary-Beth steadied him by grabbing his rear, resetting his motions and giving it a playful squeeze. "I never got the chance before now to tell you that you have a lovely backside."

"You got a lovely everything," Kieran sputtered, "especially these." 

Mary-Beth expected him to grab her breasts, but was surprised to feel his hand run through her hair and play with her ringlets. Kieran would lift them and then let them slide out of his hand. His movements slowed as he admired her, kissing her neck and burying his nose in her hair. Mary-Beth happily allowed him to adore her, appreciating the tenderness he showed her. She felt his warm breath blow against her ear, turning her neck so that he would kiss her there once more. She was both filled and consumed by him, his shallow thrusts barely leaving her without some part of him still enveloped within her. 

"Oh Kieran," Mary-Beth sighed, "you feel so wonderful." 

There was no way he could last much longer, but he did his best to get her there with him. He rolled his hips into her, brushing her sensitive spot with his grinding. She tried her best not to dig her nails into his back, quickly moving her fingers to his shoulders, unaffected by Colm's wrath. The bedframe squeaked loudly as Kieran sped up his pace, but they were well past caring about hiding what they were doing. Mary-Beth felt herself building up to release, the sounds of Kieran's husky grunts and the squawking bed frame nudged her to let go. She unraveled and brought him with her before he could finish elsewhere. He let out a pleasured howl and spilled into her. After they caught their breath, Kieran whimpered an apology. 

"I'm s-sorry about..." said Kieran, gesturing to his leaking seed. 

"I know my cycle. And even if it was during a more...fertile time, I still wouldn't care," Mary-Beth assured him. 

Kieran's heart swelled. He had imagined having a life with Mary-Beth many times, one with kids. Before the O'Driscolls snatched him again, he had wanted to do her proper, court her, ask for her hand. But for now, he showed his gentlemanly gratitude and love by fetching a wet cloth, cleaning her up. When he was done, she excused herself briefly, remembering Karen once talking about how she once forgot to urinate afterwards and paid the price for it later. When she returned, he was sitting up in the bed, waiting for her. She crawled back in next to him, resting her head on Kieran's chest. She listened to his beating heart while looking over his skin in the candlelight. They didn't make him unattractive to her by any means, but the scars and marks did break her heart for him. 

"Thinking of you was...the only way I survived. Knowing you were safe as long as they never found out where you were." he confessed to her, rubbing her back. 

Mary-Beth was startled, wondering if Kieran read her mind. "I asked Arthur to go find you. He searched a couple of different camps and said he didn't see you at any of them, not even Branwen. And then they hung Colm. Arthur didn't want to give me false hope, and just told me you were...probably gone. I'm so sorry. I should have looked for you, told Arthur to try harder, anything!" 

Kieran heard her choke out a sob, tear drops pooling on his chest. He snapped up and swiftly placed her in his lap. "Listen here, girl," he growled, "ain't NONE of this is your fault. You hear me? Even if I did die, it still wouldn't have been your fault." 

Mary-Beth nodded, her tears still spilling down her cheeks. "It just hurts. Missing out on seven years of being with you."

Kieran took over her with surprising force, pinning her beneath him once more. He held her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. She didn't bother fighting back, his advances sultry and full of need. 

"I know some ways we can make up for it," he said.


End file.
